


Another Weasley

by FayeBell



Series: Moments in Life [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cousins, Emotional, Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-War, Pregnancy, Toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeBell/pseuds/FayeBell
Summary: "“Well, consider me intrigued,” Ginny said, eyes gleaming. “Who split up? Who cheated? Who’s pregnant? Spill the tea." Hermione gulped, sitting down onto a cosy carpet next to James’s toy box. “That’d be me.” “What?” Ginny shrieked so loudly that she apparently scared her son, who became slightly fuzzy on her lap. “Which of the three?”"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Moments in Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878286
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Another Weasley

**-2005-**

“Ginny?” Hermione called as she entered the Potters’ home through their sitting room fireplace. “Ginny, you there?”

There was a sound upstairs, something was crashing to the floor, and a baby started crying.

“Oh shit!” Hermione heard a very emphatic voice from upstairs. She grinned. Ginny had always had a foul mouth, which didn’t come as a surprise to anyone, since Ron hadn’t formed a sentence without an inappropriate uttering for _years_.

She made her way up the steps, and down the corridor towards the nursery.

“Hey there,” she greeted her best friend and sister-in-law. Ginny apparently had her hands quite full. Baby James was almost 1 ½ years old and he was crawling of his changing table with a lot of enthusiasm, while Ginny was juggling dirty diapers and her son’s pyjamas, while trying to prevent him from falling to his death.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_!” Hermione exclaimed, wand raised, and the toddler rose up into the air and she led him towards her so she could safely catch him in her arms. His chubby fist clenched around the collar of her blouse, and he giggled happily.

“Mi-ne,” he squealed.

“That’s right, Jamie, it’s your Auntie Hermione,” she said, beaming at the little boy.

“Thanks for the safe,” Ginny gave her a pained smile. “It’s all a bit much right now. Harry’s on a mission, I feel sick all day, and James is just so interested in discovering, it’s exhausting.” Ginny blew a loose strand of red hair out of her face and sighed.

“So, the second pregnancy isn’t treating you that well then?” Hermione inquired, frowning.

“No! With Jamie I didn’t even notice for the first couple of months and now I’m only like seven weeks along, and I feel like dying. This kid’s better gonna be worth my while, I’m telling you,” Ginny groaned in exasperation, taking her son out of Hermione’s arms to sit down with him in the rocking chair, hoping to make him a bit tired. “Anyway, what’s up with you? You seemed stressed earlier.”

“Ahh,” Hermione sighed, closing her eyes as if she were in pain. “Well, it’s kind of … complicated.”

“Well, consider me intrigued,” Ginny said, eyes gleaming. “Who split up? Who cheated? Who’s pregnant? Spill the tea.”

Hermione gulped, sitting down onto a cosy carpet next to James’s toy box. “That’d be me.”

“ _What_?” Ginny shrieked so loudly that she apparently scared her son, who became slightly fuzzy on her lap. “Which of the three?”

“The last one,” Hermione admittedly quietly. “Or at least I think I am.”

Ginny stared at her, flabbergasted. Then her face split into a wide grin. “But that’s a _mazing_! Our children will be best friends! They’ll be the same age!”

Hermione let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. “You think? I’m just so _scared_. I mean, it’s not like this,” she gestured at her stomach, “was unintentional but I never thought that far ahead, y’know?”

“It’s brilliant! I mean kids can be the worst, but you’ll be really good at bossing them around. And maybe they’ll be a little better behaved than Jamie here,” Ginny smiled fondly at her son. “He’s a bit rogueish, I guess. ‘suppose it’s our own fault for naming him James Sirius. Might as well have called him Fred George. He’s destined to be a trouble-maker, I’m already looking forward to all the letters we’ll be getting once he’s at Hogwarts.”

“Well, ain’t like you’re so well behaved, huh,” Hermione muttered under her breath, smirking.

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to! I mean c’mon, who gets accidentally pregnant, _twice_ I might add, because their favourite Quidditch team wins some random game and there’s conveniently a lot of firewhiskey at hand, hm?”

Ginny scoffed. “Well, I can’t help that my husband’s just _to die for_. I mean, have you bloody seen him without a shirt on? It’s a miracle we don’t have eight children running around here, I’d let him do …,” Ginny didn’t manage to finish her sentence, as Hermione had started throwing pillows at her.

“Will. You. Stop. That’s. Just. Nasty.”

Ginny smiled at her mischievously. “Anyhow. What’d Ron say?”

“I haven’t told him, yet.”

Ginny’s smile faded slightly. “Why not?” she demanded.

“Well, that’s why I’m here now. You gotta go with me to Muggle-London. I’m gonna buy an old-school pregnancy test, in a pharmacy. I wanna do it the way I was raised. Always wanted to, it’s just so much more exciting.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “All right, then. Let’s get to it, shall we?”

*

Half an hour later the two women closed the door of Number 12 behind them, stepping out on the sunlit Grimauld Place. It was blazing hot outside and Ginny groaned slightly as she was already panting because of the push-chair she was pushing. James had fallen asleep the second she’d put him in there, it was a miracle really, and she didn’t really look forward to pushing that stupid thing around through London, but if that’s what Hermione wanted.

Ginny eyed her sister-in-law sceptically. They’d known each other for what – almost fifteen years now, was it? – and she’d never seen Miss Know-it-all like this. She didn’t seem like herself, almost as if she didn’t _want_ to be pregnant. Ginny understood, sure, she hadn’t once dreamed she’d be twenty-four with a baby on her hip and another one on the way, but life happened and she loved James more than anything in the world. More than Harry, more than Quidditch. She had been willing to give it up – for him.

And she didn’t know if she would ever play again. They Holyhead Harpies had recruited her in the summer of ’99 and she’d played every season for four years, until she found out there was another live growing inside of her. Sometimes she thought that maybe, just maybe, she’d be able to play again once James and the new baby were a little older. But then again, she wasn’t sure.

Harry was gone once in a while, too. He was an Auror after all, even though he’d voiced some concern over his career of choice, after she’d revealed her pregnancy to him. He considered switching, becoming a teacher or something. A calmer life.

But it wasn’t as though he left her alone _constantly_ , no. He was there, most of the time, and he’d handle it, if she were to decide to play again. She was sure of it.

Hermione was a little different than her, though. She was driven, ambitious and probably didn’t want to exchange her ministry job in favour of nappies and lullabies.

“You sure you’re alright?” Ginny asked. Hermione nodded feverishly.

“Yes.”

A short while later they’d managed it to find a muggle pharmacy, Hermione had successfully purchased a pregnancy test – or three, to be exact – and they’d returned home. James was still asleep, so they left him in his push-chair in the hallway. If he’d start crying, they’d hear it.

Hermione went into the small bathroom with her tests, Ginny was waiting outside, tapping her foot anxiously.

“How’s it going in there?” she shouted through the closed door, slightly impatient.

“I’m peeing on a bloody stick, it’s not like I’ve gotta do arithmancy here,” retorted Hermione, annoyed.

“Alright, alright,” muttered Ginny, rolling her eyes.

A few moments later, Hermione opened the door, three white sticks in her hand. Ginny scrunched up her nose in disgust.

“If you think I’m touching _these_ , you are very mistaken,” she pointed out, taking a step back.

Hermione ignored her. “Two more minutes,” she looked at her sister-in-law, panic in her eyes. “Distract me, will you?”

“Hm, yeah, okay. Uh, did you know that Harry’s planned a trip for our second wedding anniversary this weekend?”

“No, that sounds great, though.”

“Oh yes, I’m really excited. I think we’re going to Cornwall, that should be lovely. James is going to be so excited to be at the sea. I’m really glad we got married real quick, I mean, otherwise I would have looked like a cow at my wedding and I’ve got a reputation to uphold,” Ginny’s eyes glittered mischievously.

“Two minutes are up,” Hermione whispered, sounding horrified. She lowered her gaze towards the tests in her hands – and in the next second the sticks clattered to the floor.

Ginny stared at her in confusion. “What is it, Hermione? Are you okay?”

Hermione’s gaze seemed dazed as she seemed to be looking right through Ginny.

“I’m pregnant.”

Ginny shot her a wide grin. “Great. Another Weasley.”


End file.
